The invention relates to a composite machining apparatus that allows multiple machining heads to perform various machining operations one after another on a workpiece placed on a table.
Machining heads that perform machining operations on a workpiece placed on the table are required to be able to move three-dimensionally.
Such three-dimensional motions have conventionally been provided by a combination of a servomotor and a ball screw that moves one machining head back and forth, horizontally and vertically.
This type of conventional machining apparatus that performs different machining operations on the same workpiece by moving only one machining head requires a change-over station to permit transfer of the workpiece from one machining apparatus to another.
Such a change-over station, in turn, usually necessitates a complex transfer mechanism and a complex transfer operation.
This invention solves the above problems in conventional technologies by providing means for individually moving a plurality of machining heads horizontally and vertically, without moving the workpiece placed on the table. The composite machining apparatus according to this invention achieves the desired machining by bringing one machining head after another performing different machining operations into contact with the workpiece which remains stationary.
This invention offers a solution to the above problems by providing:
A composite machining apparatus having means for individually moving multiple machining heads in a horizontal direction which comprises a bed having a table to place a workpiece thereon, a gantry capable of moving back and forth above the table, having a horizontally extending rail, a linear magnet mounted on the gantry parallel to the horizontal rail, a plurality of machining heads engaged with the horizontal rail each having an individual vertical drive mechanism, and a linear motor drive mechanism to produce a horizontal magnetic field to drive the machining heads along the gantry.